


日盛之祈

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [2]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·《火影忍者》衍生同人·千手柱间X宇智波斑（柱斑）想摸一点建设木之叶隐新农村的东西（？？？？？？？？
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	日盛之祈

日盛之祈

宇智波斑到施工用地上一处临时搭建的木遁小屋里找千手柱间。后者正靠着通风的位置，大咧咧地敞着甚平，呈大字型躺在地上，一手毫无干劲地摇着蒲扇。  
“我看到你上午的成果了，真是辛苦了。”宇智波斑跨进那座门说，扫视一圈，显然被面前这份景象嚇到，语气登时多了几分恼火。“你也稍微有点形象吧。野地上纳凉的狗都比你看起来好一些。”  
“哈哈。”抓着脑袋的千手柱间撩了撩湿透的头发，闭着一只眼笑着跟他打哈哈。“没事的，这里不会有人来。还有今天很热——嚯，斑，你倒是穿得整齐，这个天气穿战甲会中暑的。”  
“在外面巡逻的话做好战时准备还是必要的。”宇智波斑一面说，一面把铠卸下，他的衣服果不其然也是透湿，前襟和腰身的布料浸渍出战甲的形状，正牢牢粘着他的小腹。长发揭开，发后的部分更贴紧了肩膀，印出蝴蝶骨的样子。他拧起衣服掸了掸，眯眼打量了一下柱间，然后脱下来，也学着柱间的样子毫无形象地瘫在了地上，好似片刻前的责难没有说过一样。  
“嘿。”千手柱间凑了过来。贴近的有汗味和热气，湿了的发尾搔着宇智波斑的脸颊。宇智波斑伸手抵着对方的下巴，将之一把推开，用眼神表示“你难道不热吗？”的意味。然后他突然想起了什么，抓过自己拎进来的包袱，打开曲轮箱。是蘑菇杂饭、小菜和味增汤。  
“你还没吃饭吧。”宇智波斑说，把筷子塞进千手柱间手中。“是族里来送饭的女人带来的。既然是蘑菇饭的话还是捎给你比较好。”  
“你吃过了吗？”  
“太热了，不怎么想吃。”  
“你下午还得继续巡察吧。”千手柱间说，把水壶扔给他，示意对方先喝一些。“我们分吧。”  
“……蘑菇归你。”  
“晚上也一起来吧，扉间说晚上会安排做烤鱼。”  
“不要。他做的话会下毒吧。”  
“不要这样说啊斑，我们现在是盟友啊……盟友！”千手柱间一边说，一边尝了尝，而后几乎立刻把一小块蘑菇塞进宇智波斑的嘴里。“你们族里的女人做饭很好吃啊。”  
“也有点吃腻了。”宇智波斑含着蘑菇说，忽然笑了笑。“好吧，这样想也不坏。”他喝了一口汤，继续等着千手柱间用仅有的那双筷子喂过来。“至少可以吃到其他家族人做的饭。”  
“扉间的鱼料理是真的不错。”千手柱间趁胜追击。“我会帮你预定一份的。有没有什么要求？”  
“不要下毒。”宇智波斑说，看了千手柱间一眼，掐了掐对方忽而又开始消沉的脸。“不要白子。”  
“我以前都不知道你在吃鱼上面会这么挑。”千手柱间说。  
“是你以前没有问。”  
“但是斑知道我喜欢蘑菇饭。”  
“那是因为你每天都在囔囔。”  
“斑。”  
“又干什么？”  
“我们这边有人会做很好的稻荷寿司。下次也一起来吧。”  
“哼。也不错。”  
“还有曲轮箱我会洗好之后郑重地还回去的。”千手柱间说。  
“没必要。”宇智波斑回答道，又笑了笑。他擦了擦嘴角的饭粒，从旁边捡起摊得到处都是的图纸。“看不出你们千手真有建房子的天赋。”他指着详细规划图说。“你们真的是忍者吗？”  
“是扉间干的。”千手柱间说，“你也知道，他现在负责所有的建村规划图。这几天我可没少挨训。但是，木遁再怎么样我也不至于能按他的想法做到十全十美，唉……”  
“你也就老老实实把地基打完就可以了。”宇智波斑回应道。“地面建筑应该他们自己来做。各家都有各家的想法。如果这项工作全由我们几个包办的话，他们不会有参与感的。好东西得来快，毁去也不会心疼。难道不是吗？”  
“你总是这么一本正经地说这些恐怖的话呢。”  
“我说的是事实吧。老实讲，连我现在都还没有真正结盟的实感。我……”  
“因为我们才刚刚开始。”千手柱间说，宽慰地拍了拍宇智波斑的肩。“我们至少已经往前推了一小步了。斑，现在才刚刚一个月，不，一个月零三天两个小时。”  
“两个小时是你胡诌的。”宇智波斑指正道，还是笑了。  
“至少我们一起吃上了结盟酒以来的第一顿饭。”千手柱间点了点头。“我还知道你不吃白子，你也知道了可以来我们这吃豆皮寿司。建村很不赖吧。”  
宇智波斑没有回答他，埋头看着设计图纸。上面已经清晰地标注出村落外围的大致范畴，可能是今早千手扉间新完善的。在之前的那份版本上，还没有这么详细。  
“我今天下午的工作量要加大了。”宇智波斑说，指了指边缘的一处。“这里未来是耕田，至少我刚刚巡视的时候，还是一片森林。”  
“提早做完的话，这一季我们还能多种一些蔬菜瓜果。宇智波和千手的住地离这里都有距离。如果这块地开垦完毕的话，秋季的防守任务也会好做许多。”他继续说，脸上有了些许喜色。“被火烧过的田会更丰饶一些吧。”  
千手柱间看着他笑。他也跟着笑了笑。然后宇智波斑摸了摸自己的后颈，拇指和食指搓了搓沾上的汗。他拿起衣服。被太阳炙烤过的袍子已经干透了，有些发硬，散发着一种阳光、汗液、土腥气混合的难以描述的味道。他皱着眉毛。千手柱间从一边扔过来一件干净的忍者上衣。他前后看了看，没有发现千手的标记，便恭敬不如从命地换上了。千手柱间的衣服比他的大一些，袖子长了，他卷了起来。他整理好衣衫，千手柱间帮他戴甲。柱间低着头。宇智波斑能看见对方头发间的汗珠。  
宇智波斑一言不发地打开忍具袋。他取出两根发带。一根给自己扎了起来，另一根正准备递给千手柱间。他想了想，忽然收回了手，做了个转圈的手势示意对方背过身。然后，他拢住千手柱间的长发，简单地帮之捆了个马尾。  
“你居然会准备发带。”柱间摸着脑后，然后甩了甩长发。一些风和发丝扫过宇智波斑的脸。他感到自己面前的千手柱间像是一匹精力旺盛不安分的马。现在，这匹马有了驰骋的机会。他们拥有了一个村子，一个崭新的未来。  
“泉奈一到夏天就会为我准备发带。”他小声感叹了一句，并不在意千手柱间有没有听清。  
千手柱间转回身，表情如常，也把最新的设计图帮斑装进忍具袋里。“你今天在外巡视，送信的人大概没找到你。如果再有更新的话，晚上饭点的时候再给你一份。”最后一句尤其加了重音——但宇智波斑知道他真正想要强调什么。  
“好了好了我知道了。我会来的。”于是，宇智波斑也做下了保证。“不要白子、不许下毒。如果有可能的话要一小碟你们特色的稻荷寿司。还有，我会多带几个人来。”他笑了。“几个宇智波。”  
他转身准备离开。千手柱间握住了他的手。这个季节他没有带手套。宇智波斑感到手掌皮肤上传来的烫人热度。他感到了和自己一样常年持握武器生出的茧，感到指缝里的汗。他感到力度，将他握得紧紧的。他有些吃惊地扭过头，看着千手柱间笑得一脸灿烂地望着他。他一时竟有些迷惑，不明所以——  
“怎么？还有事？我落东西了？不是说好了曲轮箱你负责洗的吗——”  
他感到了落在嘴唇上的一个吻。  
-终-

**Author's Note:**

> 想写一些琐碎的事。


End file.
